


Pen Pals

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash AUs [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob and Gretel have been exchanging messages with each other for as long as they could remember. Due to the holiday season approaching, Gretel suggests the two meet up at the mall. Due to his overly cautious nature (especially with the recent drama going on in his life), Rob declines the offer. However, little would they know they would end up meeting each other in the outdoor mall unexpectedly…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr (Admins °M° & Chamomile) and for the AUideas Advent Calendar “Neighbor” AU. In this story, Rob, Gretel and Shulk are 16 and Pit and Sheik are 17. Enjoy!

When life was too stressful, Rob would take his laptop and retreat to social media. On the Internet, Rob wouldn't have to worry about people knowing who he was and how fake he was offline. On the Internet, he was simply a regular person whose voice could be heard. Well…not really…Rob really didn't interact with that many people on social media with the exception of a few people. The white haired student only turned on his laptop for school assignments and to browse the web for items he couldn't buy ranging from books that were difficult to obtain or games that were for his friend Pit. When he was on social media websites, he would always shake his head seeing what was trending and log off immediately.

Fortunately, he had a pen pal that he could talk to that he had never met in person, and he was most certain that his Internet friend was a girl. His twin sister Robin always teased him about his inability to have any female friends. The reason why he wasn't one of the popular kids was because he never tried to interact with the ladies much less entertain them. Rob just wasn't interested in talking to girls. They all seemed fake to him. After seeing what that one girlfriend Pit had done…he certainly didn't want to communicate with them seeing as how Pit's life spiraled downward and Rob had tried to bring Pit back on his feet.

This friend he spoke to on Skype though? She was everything Rob wished his sister would be. Kind. Caring. Considerate. Always listened to him when he had problems. He could have called this girl his therapist, but Rob knew he always had to be cautious when dealing with online personas. You never knew who was on the other line.

His paranoia got the best of him one day during the holiday seasons. People were already starting to shop for Christmas gifts. Rob had some ideas on what he would get a few people, but he didn't have the money at the current moment.

**Gretel: So what are you going to get your boyfriend?**

**TheAvatarReflect: Boyfriend?! I don't have a boyfriend!  
**

**Gretel: Really. It sounds like you have two with how you talk about this Pit and Shulk so much.**

**TheAvatarReflect: One is my crush and the other is my childhood friend. I wish Pit's Christmas list wasn't so expensive. He's just as bad as my sister.**

**Gretel: Really? Then I'm glad I only have to buy a present for my boyfriend.**

Rob recalled that Gretel would often talk about her boyfriend rather than herself. The white haired male wanted to know more about this person, but he didn't want to give information about himself. It wasn't really fair in retrospect.

**Gretel: Hey, we should meet up at the mall. We can shop for our favorite boyz~**

**TheAvatarReflect: Uh…about that…I can't…**

**Gretel: What you think I'm going to be an online pervert? You can trust me. I'm going to be out in the open!**

**TheAvatarReflect: That's very reassuring…**

**Gretel: Oh come on! It will be fun! And your sister can finally see you with a cute girl like me.**

Rob rolled his eyes at that statement. If Gretel turned out to be a woman, then he would be shaking in his boots. He would have no idea how to interact with her off the Internet without offending her. If she were the type of girl to get offended easily, then he would lose his friend that he had been speaking to for two years now.

**TheAvatarReflect: I think I'll pass.  
**

**Gretel: Oh…boo! Seriously! You should come find me! People describe me as one of those weird pop idols. I'm always in the Apple store using those computers.**

**TheAvatarReflect: We're not friends anymore. You're using the wrong computer. Click.**

Rob snickered to himself how he got the last laugh when he logged off. There was no way that Gretel would stand out that much in an outdoor mall, right?

Soon, Rob would find out he was dead wrong. Today, Rob had brought his laptop to use on the outdoor portion of the mall where the sun was being blocked by the buildings. After messing with his friend long enough, Rob had decided that it was time to go shopping. Putting his laptop in his backpack, the high school student set out to go search for Pit's present first. That meant he was going to walk past the Apple store before he could get inside. His eyes widened catching someone flailing their arms around on the stools and matched the description of a pop idol. From the back, she had long pink hair that was reaching past the chair and a colorful schoolgirl outfit.

"Noooooo! TheAvatarReflect, come back!"

"G-Gretel?"

Rob regretted raising his voice in this situation. The girl known as Gretel would simply turn to him with a huge grin on his face.

"Ah-hah! It's nerd boy! You can't hide from me anymore! We are going shopping!"

Rob knew his wallet was dead at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 1182 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Pit's girlfriend…I think I'll leave it unknown for now. I know who it is, but she's one of the worse love interests for Pit in my universe for a reason…and no it's not Airi. It's still a Queen's Blade character though.
> 
> 2\. Rob's own insecurities come from his childhood experiment that will be elaborated on later. All it did was delay his first meeting with Gretel.


End file.
